Дуросы
* Дуросоиды |members=*Банис Киг * Хулидан Кеггл * Эллоррс Мадак * Дженссар Со-Биллес * Рана Мас Трехалт * Братья Жуг * Кэд Бэйн * Феланил Баакс * Самхан Добо * Гар Стази }} Дуросы, также известные как дуросианеДети джедаев ( ) — гуманоидная раса с планеты Дуро, одна из первых в Галактике освоившая межзвёздные путешествия.Иллюстрированный Атлас Родной мир дуросов находился на пересечении Кореллианского торгового маршрута и Дуросского пути, двух важнейших гиперпространственных маршрутов, соединяющих Дуро с крупными коммерческими центрами. Биология и внешний вид thumb|left|200px|Дурос и неймодианец. Дуросы — гуманоиды, отличавшиеся гладкой сине-зелёной кожей, красными глазами, безгубым ртом, длинным тонким безносым лицом и зелёной кровью. preview at Cartoon Network За обоняние же у них отвечали глаза. И мужчины, и женщины были лысые, но пол дуросов можно было легко различить. Женщины-дуросы откладывали яйца, так как дуросы произошли от древних рептилий, и, как и неймодианцы, они рождались на свет в виде личинок, но, в отличие от своих «двоюродных братьев», которые в основном поручали воспитание молодняка государству, дуросы заботились о своих отпрысках с рождения.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа Общество и культура Дуросы — спокойная и мирная раса, и этот факт повышал их репутацию во всех уголках Галактики. Представители расы славились как необычайно надежные работники, а также как превосходные астронавигаторы. Обычно тихие и молчаливые, дуросы, если их попросить, весьма любили рассказывать истории о своих многочисленных путешествиях и были способны долго сохранять к себе интерес у самой разнообразной публики.Хан Соло и все ловушки рая thumb|left|250px|Дурос [[Овун Де Маал и его жена Чачи Де Маал в кантине Чалмуна.]] Наряду с кореллианцами, дуросы считались наиболее опытными космическими путешественниками в Галактике. Они в числе первых изобрели технологию межзвёздных путешествий, проложили некоторые из самых старых торговых путей гиперпространства и полностью отказались от земли родного мира в пользу космоса далеких звезд. Планета Дуро стойко выносила тысячелетия такие испытания, однако постепенно загрязнялась всё больше и больше. Умеренные территории мира превратили в обрабатываемые земли, и огромные фабрики по автоматическому производству еды стали поставлять продовольствие для торговли по всей Галактике. Наконец, с передачей политической силы расы от старинных королей к богатой коалиции межгалактических фирм все связи с родовыми корнями были разорваны. Народ дуросов обозначил дерзкую эру экспансии, выбрав жизнь в орбитальных городах или обширных мирах-колониях. Одной из первых колоний была планета Неймодия, на которой через тысячу лет в отдельную расу выделилось генетическое ответвление дуросов, получившее имя неймодианцев. Сходство между потомками и прародителями ограничивалось внешностью: неймодианцы были трусливыми и жадными существами, наполненными страхом смерти, в то время как общительные и миролюбивые дуросы любили приключения и не боялись их последствий, иногда совершая безрассудные поступки. Неудивительно, что слово «неймодианец» вошло для расы в число самых обидных оскорблений. Во времена Новой Республики дуросы стали относиться к неймодианцам более терпимо и признали их выдающиеся достижения в торговле.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа История thumb|left|[[Бессел — офицер Республиканского флота времён Холодной войны]] Раса дуросов возникла на планете Дуро задолго до основания Галактической Республики. В 100000 ДБЯ Дуро посетили представители расы колуми и не были особенно впечатлены. Позже планета была завоёвана Бесконечной Империей раката, а населявшие её дуросы — порабощены. В 30000 ДБЯ рабы-дуросы были задействованы в создании супероружия под названием «Звёздная кузница». Несмотря на все ужасы рабства, дуросы смиренно служили своим жестоким хозяевам в надежде узнать больше об их технологиях межзвёздных путешествий. Некоторые из дуросов в числе других рабов использовались ракатанцами на кораблях Бесконечной Империи.Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 4: Шторм Силы, часть 4 Когда в 25200 ДБЯ расу раката поразила страшная чума, дуросы устроили восстание и свергли своих угнетателей. Освобождённые дуросы основали суверенное государство во главе с наследственным монархом.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история После падения Бесконечной Империи дуросы раздобыли принадлежавшие раката двигатели и изобрели гиперпространственные пушки совершенно независимо от других межзвёздных путешественников — кореллианцев. Любознательные дуросы начали покидать свой родной мир с целью исследовать Галактику; в ходе своих путешествий сумели достичь таких развитых и процветающих планет Центральных Миров, как Корусант и Кореллия. Когда дуросы, тесно сотрудничая с кореллинцами, основали Кореллианский торговый путь и изобрели гипердвигатель, планета Дуро приобрела статус Основательницы Центра. Случилось это в 25053 ДБЯ, во время правления королевы Раны Мас Триалт. Окончательно овладев всеми секретами межзвёздных путешествий, дуросы начали строить корабельные верфи и космические доки прямо на орбите своего родного мира. В конечном итоге монархия была упразднена, и к власти на Дуро пришли влиятельные корпорации. Одним из первых колонизированных дуросами миров стала Неймодия, хотя населявшие её неймодианцы считались отдельной культурой примерно с 15000 ДБЯ. В эру Каймудон дуросы колонизировали Стив, в 5000 ДБЯ — Аднер, и примерно в 219 ДБЯ — Кобот. thumb|250px|[[Кэд Бэйн, знаменитый охотник за головами времён Войн клонов]] В 3962 ДБЯ, после начала Мандалорских войн, планета Дуро была разорена вторгнувшимися на неё мандалорцами. Используя тысячи боевых дроидов «Василиск», те погрузили в хаос многие планеты Колоний и Центральных Миров. Конец страданиям и лишениям дуросов пришёл лишь после завершения серии ситхских войн. В 1003 ДБЯ, во время Новых войн ситхов, Каокс Крул уничтожил колонию дуросов на Харпори. В 220 ДБЯ, во время индустриальной эпохи Дуро, расположенный на планете шахтёрский город Тайана переживал настоящий золотой век. В 200 ДБЯ на Дуро была возведена плотина Тиеркам. Построенные дуросами предприятия пищевой промышленности настолько пагубно воздействовали на атмосферу, что население планеты постепенно переселилось в 20 орбитальных городов. В третий год Войн клонов Конфедерация независимых систем приступила к выполнению операции «Копьё Дурджа», чьей кульминацией стал триумфальный захват Дуро. Стремительный успех операции шокировал Республику и вынудил нейтральную Кореллию обратить внимание на свою собственную оборону. После окончания Войн клонов Галактическая Империя окончательно истощила и без того скудные природные ресурсы Дуро, вынудив многих дуросов покинуть свою планету. В попытке разжечь конфликт между Кореллией и Дуро Империя провозгласила о вхождении последней в Кореллианский сектор. thumb|left|150px|[[Гар Стази, адмирал времён Ситхо-имперской войны]] В 5 ПБЯ заключённый по имени Триклопс был отправлен на Дуро гранд-моффом Бертроффом Хиссом. Триклопсу удалось бежать и спасти от Хисса своего сына Кена. После уничтожения плотины Тиеркам Королевскую долину заполнили ядовитые отходы, и Новая Республика в срочном порядке эвакуировала оттуда группу дуросов-археологов. В конечном итоге, Новая Республика освободила планету и вернула её в сектор Дуро. Прибывшая на Дуро бригада очистки экосистемы добилась некоторых успехов в восстановлении её заражённой атмосферы. В 10 ПБЯ Дуро вновь отошла к Империи в результате осуществления операции «Рука тени»,Тёмная империя II но Республика сумела отбить планету. В 13 ПБЯ компания «Перевозки КорДуро» взяла под контроль верфи При-Андайлана.Making a Full Recovery В 25 ПБЯ джедаи Тресина Лоби и Тринни Ваэ узнали о договоре «Перевозок» с Бригадой мира, хотя полученная информация стоила последней жизни.Точка равновесия В 26 ПБЯ Новая Республика попыталась сделать Дуро пригодным для жизни миром и расселить на нём беженцев, но все её усилия были сведены на нет юужань-вонгским агентом Номом Анором. Юужань-вонгам удалось покорить планету и всего через пару лет полностью избавиться от ядовитых отходов, накопившихся на ней за два века. В дальнейшем было предпринято как минимум две попытки освободить Дуро, и в итоге планета была спасена от вонгов силами Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов. После этого дуросы, вероятно, вернулись на свою планету, благо теперь вновь она стала пригодной для нормальной жизни. За кулисами В книге «Миссия с горы Йода» женщины-дуросы носят длинные косы, однако во всех всех других источниках они изображаются безволосыми. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 4: Шторм Силы, часть 4» * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Ночи гнева» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Пелена ненависти» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 35: Оправдание, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 43: Жатва, часть 1» * «The Betrayal of Darth Revan» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика, Кровавая Империя Акт 2: Гибнущий мир» * «Звёздные войны: Старая Республика, Опасный мир Акт 1: Корусантское соглашение» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Избавление 1» * «Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Избавление 4» * «Darkness Shared» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 1: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 1» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 2. Бартоккские наемники» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 14: Посланники на Маластер, часть 2» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 23: Конец бесконечности, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 28: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Звёздные войны: Джанго Фетт» * «Звёздные войны: Зам Вессел» * * * * Комикс «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Padawannabes» * «Twi'light Storm» * * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Джедай: Мейс Винду» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Герой Картао» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29» * * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 1: Отряд «Прорыв»» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 2: Проклятие пиратов чёрной дыры» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist» * * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I)» * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * * «The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I)» * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть III)» * ''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * * «The Clone Wars: The Way of the Warrior» * * * * * * * * «Only the Force» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Путь в никуда» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели» * «Evasive Action: Prey» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * [[Star Wars: The Force Unleashed|Видеоигра Star Wars: The Force Unleashed]] * * * * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * * * * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 12: Дарклайтер, часть 3» * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» \ детский роман * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Imperial Double-Cross» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader» * «River of Chaos 3» * «Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Внеплановый рейс» * * * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * * * * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»» * * «The Trouble with Squibs» * «Последний приказ» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Алая Империя» * «Дети джедаев» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Звёздные войны: Чубакка» * «Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Точка равновесия» * «На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Выздоровление» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Звезда за звездой» * «Путь судьбы» * «Илезия» * «Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Предательство» * «Буря» * «Изгнание» * «Преисподняя» * «Ярость» * «Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Изгнанник» * «Бездна» * «Вихрь» * «Приговор» * «Восхождение» * «Апокалипсис» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Проблемы доверия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Неукротимые» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 36: Отступник» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 49: Крайности, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 50: Крайности, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Пленница плавающего мира, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 5: Пленница плавающего мира, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 6: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 7: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 2» * }} Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game Источники * «Второе издание Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»» * «Platt's Smugglers Guide» * «Stock Ships» * * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * * * * «Руководство по «Живой Силе»» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * ''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей» * * * «Галактика интриг» * «Obsessed With Star Wars» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Enter the Unknown» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * «Suns of Fortune» * «Dangerous Covenants» * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook»}} Примечания и сноски Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Расы (Д) Категория:Гуманоидные расы Категория:Дуросы Категория:Порабощённые расы